Generally, an electrical apparatus is driven by electric power supplied via a connector unit from a power supply. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-082208 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-031301 disclose a connector unit including a male connector and a female connector that are fitted together and are thereby electrically connected.
However, there is a continuing demand for a smaller and safer connector unit.